Tofu Hunters
= Policies = Rules In Tofu Hunters these rules MUST be followed, if a character does not follow the rules they will be permanently banish from the guild with no chance to rejoin EVER. # Players must never insult or put down another member of the guild. # Players must ALWAYS pay back their debts to another member of the guild from which they have borrow money. # Players who scam another player of the guild will be banished. # Players can not have more than 1 alt in the guild # Players must never attack a fellow Guild Member in battle/ or aggress any member of the guild = Requirements = In the guild there are certain requirements for certain positions in the guild, and in order to enter the guild the character must be level 20 and higher *Second In Command- Player Must be a well trusted member of the guild and must have given 10,000+ exp to the guild. *Protector- Player must be level 30+ and have given 1,000 exp to the guild *Reservist- Player must be level 25+ and have given 500 exp to the guild. *Guard- Player must be level 20+ and have given 250 exp to the guild = Special Positions In The Guild = In the guild there are special ranks that come with special responsibilities. These players must be trusted to fulfill their duties. *Governor- Enforces the rules and regulations of the Guild. Carries out action against those who break the Guild code. *Treasurer- Holds money and items from all members in the guild. The "bank of the guild" that stores items and money for player who don't feel like paying for the bank. Player must be trusted VERY WELL by the members of the guild and will be under close watch by the governor, leader, and second in command ranks. Treasurer will also save money for use towards a guild house or items for members of the guild. *Craftsmen- Must be level 25+ in their respected profession. The craftsmen provides the guild with whatever needs they may seek from this person certain profession. If ever encumbered with items this member may sell for profit or give to the treasurer to distribute the guild. *Counselor- Like the wise man of the group, must be very knowledgeable about the game of Dofus to aide people in the guild who may have questions. *Recruiting Officer- Recruits for the guild and screens the members that are invited into the guild. *Mentor- Helps train apprentices of the guild. *Apprentice- Any character that is below level 25 and needs assistance getting there. This rank is temporary and you will be given another rank once u reach level 25. *Spy- Set member of the guild who is given the right to leave the guild to join another guild and feed information back Tofu Hunters about the guild. Once enough info is collected the member is allowed to re-enter Tofu Hunters until another mission is assigned. *Guide- A member of the guild who is very good with the dofus map. He/she will help lead other members of the guild to certain emotes, dungeons, locations, or enemies. *Chosen One- Rank given out weekly. Given out to the most productive or most improved player in the guild that week. *Servant- This member serves the guild until he/she has earned enough respect in the guild to move up the ranks. *Secretary- Serves as the leader. Gives message to the leader from when he is not on. Given direct orders from the leader. *Penitent/Torturer/Muse/Neuisance- Hated members of the guild, will most likely be kicked out of the guild sooner then later. *On Trial- Well, the leader just hasn't had time to scope the character out yet and will give them the proper position once he is on again. = Some Important Members = In the guild we have a couple important figures who were collaborators on the name, design, symbol, and rules. ome important names are Chandler-Bing, ProtectorofLight, Dart-Board, and thexgoodxperson. If there are any questions for the guild you can contact oodaickyickyicky, Chandler-Bing, thexgoodxperson, or Dart-Board.